Shinju in DC
by Clown Naruto
Summary: Power has a price and the price was his world. He'll attempt to bring change for the better or worse This re upload of story That is not Originally mine. So don't ask me to continue this. Pm me if you wish to continue this story yourself. Uploading new chapters soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the DC universe.**

 **Attention: this is a re upload of a fic that disappeared so I took the time to re- upload this story that some of you might enjoy. So obviously it not originally mine. If you have a problem with this story PM me and if I get enough complaints I'll take it down.**

 **Attention: I Will Not Continue This story. I don't have the will to. If people wish to continue this story on their on they may just notify me if you do.**

 **)(**

Golden reptilian-like eyes narrow as they notice two men follow a woman into an alley. _How predictable_. Thinks the man with the golden eyes. He runs atop the rooftops as he follows the trio and stops when the men corner their would be victim. The man waits until he sees the two men start taking off the clothes of the woman and telling her of the horrible things they were planning. Without wasting another second, hundreds of needles appear from nowhere and bombard the two men, killing them slowly and painfully.

The woman, Jackie Wells, looks around and sees a cloak person standing on the rooftop of the building she had her back to. "Th-thank you, um…" she watches in amazement as the man jumps off the rooftop and in front of her. "Who are you?"

The man looks at the woman's brown eyes with his own golden orbs as he creates a similar cloak like the black one he wore. "You may call me Oni. Take it." He gives the cloak to the woman and disappears as if he was never there.

Jackie looks at the corpses of the two men that would've assaulted her. She picks her phone from her now destroyed jeans and calls the police.

 **)(**

" _This latest attack has been confirmed by the authorities as another of a long series of murders and destruction that has occurred over the past few months. Now, however, we have a name for who people are calling an anti-hero; Oni. Since these murders and acts of sabotage were committed on criminals and people intending heinous crimes, many hold a positive opinion on Oni with a surprising few holding negative views of this man."_

Oni turns off the television as he leaves the livingroom and towards a hidden elevator against the far wall. Going inside, he has it head straight to the bottom and opens to reveal many advanced systems, weaponry like swords, knives and guns, along with other various things.

" _Welcome back Naruto-sama."_

"Hello Katao-san. How are things going along?" Naruto walks up to the giant computer and types away as various images and rows of code appear.

" _Well, Naruto-sama, Project Fog is going as planned. Although I still insist that making AIs based off of me is unnecessary. I am the only one you would ever need."_

Naruto smiles a bit when he could hear the haughty tone in Katao's voice. "Perhaps, but what I have planned will be very beneficial for us; I get powerful allies and you get a family."

" _Perhaps. Base integrity is nominal. Supplies nominal. No outside forces are aware of our location like always master."_

"Good." He types away into the keyboard and sees the progress for various projects Katao and multitudes of Shadow Clones were working on. Fog being the primary and most important to him. That was, until the screen turn red and shows video footage of a mall being taken over by the Joker and his goons. Naruto Uzumaki, known to the people of this world as Oni, lets a bloodthirsty grin show on his face. The idiot clown just gave him an excuse to end his life once and for all. He gets up from his seat and leaves, leaving. Katao to continue her work.

The computer system lets out the equivalent of a thoughtful hum before opening up a project of her own. " _I wonder if it would work with nanomaterial…"_ The program murmurs before going through the base's supply list to find what she was looking for.

 **)(**

Joker cackles madly as he sees his various victims slowly die from laughter. He had just sprayed a group of hostages with his infamous laughing gas Joker Venom and laughs even more at the horror-filled looks of the remaining groups. "Come on everyone! Let's have a laugh or will I have to make you too?"

"Hey Puddin! Look at who I found!" Harley Quinn, dressed in red and black clothes **(Arkham version),** drags a woman towards her beloved. "It's Barbara Gordon!" The mentioned redhead is thrown at Joker's feet.

Joker crouched down and pulls at Barbara's hair to get a proper look. "Will you look at that! It _is_ the commissioner's daughter!" He looks around at his various goons with a crazed grin. "Looks like we're all getting out of here alive, boys! That is, if the commissioner wants his little girl alive!" He cackles madly as his men follow along. He grabs Barbara by an arm and throws her into a nearby group of hostages. "Why don't you fellas have some fun?" He says to his goons while looking at the female hostages. Although their faces were covered by clown masks, his goons were clearly happy at the suggestion and moved to do as they were offered until the few closest to some of the women were skewered by earthen spikes that rose from the ground. Cries of shock and surprise erupt from the goons and hostages alike as the bodies of those killed fell to the ground once the spikes returned to the ground.

Before anyone could say anything, a cloaked figure falls onto the ground, revealing golden eyes. "Joker, Harley."

Joker's goons back up, aiming their weapons at the new threat to them. Joker himself merely laughs maniacally while clapping excitedly. "Well looky looky. If it isn't Oni."

Naruto merely folds his arms across his chest as he says. "You have only one warning Joker and company. Surrender and swear to stay in prison for life along with your men, or die."

Joker laughs once more. "Why so serious Oni? As for your offer," he snaps his fingers and his goons open fire, bullets and cans of Joker Venom flying towards the cloaked anti-hero. "That's my answer." Before he could turn around and do some other crazy stunt, he hears steps come from the cloud of gas.

"Is that all? Now you all _die_!" A barrage of bullets, the same ones shot by the goons, fly from the cloud of gas and hitting every single goon in the area, leaving none standing. Naruto walks out of the gas cloud and lowers the cloak's hood, revealing his tanned face and pitch black hair. "For such a dangerous criminal, I'm disappointed by your performance." He lets a small grin show on his face as he walks towards Joker and Harley with the two taking fearful steps back.

Harley Quinn gives her beloved a scared look as she asks. "What should we do Puddin?" She lets out a cry of surprise when the Joker looks at her before pushing her into the chest of Oni and running towards the exit of the mall. "Puddin!" She tries to run after him, but is held back and a strong hand holding her arm. Slowly looking at her captor with fear-filled eyes, she sees red eyes with strange black designs spin before falling unconscious.

The Joker rushes outside and sees a heavy blockade of police and their special forces. He laughs hysterically when he sees that Oni wouldn't be able to get him before he was detained by the police. As Joker runs to the blockade, waving his arms in the air unaware of Oni merely standing by the exit of the mall. "Commissioner! Please arrest me! I promise not escape from prison for a year, just please arrest me!"

"We do have a new prison system that could keep you detained permanently so it doesn't matter. You're under arrest Joker." The commissioner places handcuffs on the Joker and leads the clown villain into an armored vehicle, the clown cackled madly as he believes he was safe.

That is, until he is somehow flying through the air and finds himself in front of Oni, the man's hand stretched out. He looks at the anti-hero with undiluted fear as he rasps out. "H-how? I'm already under arrest you can't touch me!" He shakes in fear as Oni steps up to him, looking into the same eyes Harley did.

Oni merely looks into Joker's terrified eyes and says in a bored voice. "Kneel." He watches as his Sharingan forces the terrified criminal onto his knees. He seemingly summons a one-handed sword from nowhere and raises it above his head, his intention clear.

"Freeze! That man was already in custody! Move and we will open fire!"

Oni glances at the police and frowns before forcing a wall of earth to get in between the line of sight of them and himself. He lets out a sigh of frustration when Batman finally shows up and raises his fist to fight him. "Back off insect. This monster's life is already forfeit. Continue to do what you plan and I will kill you for assisting this bastard in murdering civilians." Before Batman could argue, Oni continues. "Instead of killing this murderer, you let him live and to continue his slaughter." Without warning, he reanimated the dead in the mall and forces them to attack the superhero. Returning his attention to the man kneeling before him, he merely says. "Suffer the pain you caused to your victims and perish." He uses his powers to have the Joker relive the pain and suffering done to his victims in the past along with the emotions that the survivors and family of the dead have gone through.

What felt like an eternity for the Joker was merely a few seconds as he tears at his own flesh as he tries futilely to escape the alien pain, suffering and other horrid emotions. At last, he falls to the ground as one last scream of horror leaves his lips, a horrified expression on his face once death took him. Oni activates his Rinnegan and sees the Joker's soul attempt to leave, but merely grabs ahold of it and rips it apart. Batman sees this all happen as he attempt to subdue the zombies and grimaces at Joker's death. "Why! Why kill and bring these people as zombies!"

Oni glances at the dark knight. "They are prime examples of what you failed to protect. They were innocent and their deaths could've been avoided." He points at one particular undead, the body of a young girl. "This one would've done great things for this city when an adult. Criminals, normal or super, would've faced justice for she would've changed the justice system for the better. Now that will never come to pass for you mistakes." Throughout his speech, Oni kept a calm tone. Turning his back to the protector of Gotham, he merely says. "Survive them or not, it is irrelevant to me. Just know that every time you and your fellow _heroes_ allow monsters like this one alive, innocents die by the dozen." He forces minuscule amounts of nature chakra into the undead, making it even harder for Batman to take them down. Without another word, the man disappears as if he was never there.

 **)(**

Superman along with the rest of the Justice League were assembled in their space station conversing about the newest persona that has appeared on Earth: Oni. It was a month after the man had killed the Joker and it was only until then that they've taken the threat the man posed seriously. Prior, the man would take out the average human criminal, the Joker being his first high profile kill. They have attempted to find and detain him, but it seemed that the man had disappeared from Earth. Superman looks to the Man Hunter and asks. "Have you still not found him?"

The Manhunter shakes his head. "I have tried to search every mind on Earth in hopes of finding this man, but I simply can't find his mind. It's as if he truly has disappeared from Earth. Are you sure he isn't extraterrestrial?"

"Yes. He would've proclaimed how he wasn't human if he was. Besides, he told one of those he rescued he was from this planet anyways." Batman types into a nearby computer and brings up the bits of information they had on Oni. "It's possible he might have lied. If that's the case, he could be alien or from another dimension." He brings up a photo taken during Joker's attack on the mall. "Many are already condemning him after killing the Joker. Not for the fact of killing that clown, but for reanimating the dead." The dark knight brings up various news reports on the mall situation with footage of what had happened. "Surprisingly Harley Quinn wasn't amongst the dead or people alive inside. I am guessing Oni took her prisoner for some unknown reason or she somehow got away."

Superman runs his chin in thought. "Well we can't do anything until we find Oni. Keep your contacts informed to keep an eye out for him. When we find him, we'll take him down." The rest of the Justice League mutter in agreement before going their separate ways.

 **)(**

Naruto Uzumaki looks around Jump City as he walks down a busy street. He had decided it was best to leave Gotham for the time being and cause the Justice League a headache looking for him. He ignores the looks he was getting from the females he passed by as he thought of the reaction the world had after he killed the Joker. He scoffs as he remembers the outrage that occurred when he brought the dead back to life to stall Batman from killing the Joker. Granted he could've done something less drastic to stop the man, but it only seemed right for Batman to see just who had to suffer the consequences for his desire _not_ to kill villains like the Joker.

The religious masses in particular were very annoying in their protests. If there was one thing he really regretted was creating the God persona and having clones pretend to do things to better human standards. For all he knew, doing what he did made things worse than they could have been. He could always go back in time to fix his mistakes, but wouldn't in the off chance things would actually be even worse. Overall it was too much of a headache and it wasn't as if it mattered to him.

"What the hell is that?"

Naruto is shaken from his thoughts as he notices the people in the street pointing at the sky and once looking at what they were pointing, sees a meteor headed for the city. The street was emptied once the pedestrians realized the danger they were in except Naruto. He watches with an emotionless gaze as the meteor crashes in front of him. Using his powers, he has the fragments slow down and move around him before falling to the floor without causing any damage to the area. He steps up to the crater and sees a young woman dressed in purple clothing and very noticeable chain on her limbs, suggesting she must've been a prisoner or something. Seeing the woman become conscious, he asks. "Hey there. You alright?"

The woman looks up sharply and sees Naruto dressed in civilian clothing. She says something in her native language before blasting green orbs of solar energy at him. She watches in surprise when he merely a orbs the energy, forcing the attacks to dissipate. Her surprise grows even more when he appears from the edge of the crater to standing right in front of her. She sees him say something in a bored tone, but could only growl in frustration as the man dodged all her, admittedly restricted, punches and kicks once he stopped talking. Before she could continue her assault, the black-haired man forces the gravity around her to force her to her knees and unable to move.

Naruto places a hand near her throat and says. "Can you understand me now?" He grunts when the woman nods. "Alright. Do you want me to take those off you?" He points to the chains and manipulates the wind to cut the chains into pieces. He watches as the woman rubs her wrists and decides to continue their conversation. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

The woman looks at him and responds. "Mine is Koriand'r. I escaped from my captors and seek refuge." She pauses when a loud rumbling sounds. She blushes lightly when it was noticed that it came from her stomach. She sees Naruto grin in amusement. "My apologies. My captors gave me little food during my imprisonment.

Naruto nods in understanding. "Follow me. I will get you some food." He leads Koriand'r towards a pizza parlor far from the impact zone. While still maintaining a sense for danger, humans had grown accustomed to seemingly random times of danger caused by metahumans and aliens, meaning the staff of the diner were back in their places once the danger was resolved. Not knowing the appetites of whatever species Koriand'r was, he decided to order three large pizza of varying toppings and two jugs of soda, ignoring the looks from the cashier as he did so.

Koriand'r looks at Naruto as he ordered as well as her surroundings. She was fascinated with the smell coming from the kitchen in the back, the comfy-looking tables, and odd machines behind the eating area. As she is lead from the cashier and to a table, she asks. "Naruto, what are those things?"

Naruto looks at what she was talking about and responds. "Those are game machines. They are meant for entertainment after one eats. If you would like, I could play one with you." The two spent the time waiting for their food to talk of the things in the diner, as well as other things about Earth. It was only a bit more than half an hour when the first pizza arrived with shakers filled with cheese and pepper. Koriand'r takes one slice, takes a tentative bite, and yells in excitement. "This is delicious! Friend Naruto, you must partake in this wonderful delicacy!"

Naruto chuckles softly as he takes a slice of his own. "I am guessing pepperoni and sausage is going to be your favorite then? Or perhaps I should withhold judgement until you try the others?" As he said this, the other two pizzas arrive. He lets out a small laugh as Koriand'r eats slices from the other pizzas, exclaiming her enjoyment of them as she does so. He takes a gulp of soda when he sees a giant projection of a man, alien from the extraterrestrial design of his armor and demand the return of Koriand'r. He looks at the woman and asks. "He the one who had you imprisoned, Kori?" At her nod, he sighs before standing from his seat, waving for her to follow him as he does so. "Just follow along. I won't let this guy take you alright?"

Koriand'r nods once, trusting her new friend knew what he was doing. She lets herself be led onto a rooftop near the alien's ship. She raises an eyebrow when her old chains appear once more around her arms and being pushed forward towards the ship.

"I have who you are looking for. Let me talk with your leader and she's all yours." Naruto didn't have to wait long for a hole to appear at the base of the ship and the giant man from before to stand in front of him. "You are Trogaar?"

The Gordanian leader nods and says. "Thank you for capturing the Tamaranean, earthling. I will reward you for this service."

Naruto shakes his head as he activates his Rinnegan. " **Bansho Tennin."** Without warning, Trogaar is pulled through the air and forced into the ground in front of the earthling. "I desire nothing, but your death." Without another word, he reaches to the alien's head and pulls his soul out of his body, effectively killing the Gordanian ruler. He notices Koriand'r's shocked look as well as no hostile response from those aboard Trogaar's ship. "What?"

Koriand'r says in a shocked voice. "He was the Gordanian ruler. He led his people in the attack that had my planet to be conquered. By their laws, you are their new leader." As she explains this, a few more people leave the spaceship and walk up to Naruto and kneel before him. "You're their king now and mine since they did conquer my home planet."

Naruto grunts as he thinks of this new predicament. "Well I can't lead an empire right now, but I do have a solution for this." Without warning, a cloud of smoke appears next to him and when blown away, a clone of himself is revealed. He looks at the man he assumes is now his second in command and says. "This clone of mine will go with you and lead in my stead until I am prepared to officially lead. You will follow his orders as they were from me. Understand?" At their nods of agreement, he waves a hand in dismissal and readdresses Koriand'r when she doesn't move to follow the Gordanians. "Do you not want to go home?"

Koriand'r shakes her head. "You interest me friend and King Naruto. I also wish to learn more of Earth and its customs. Besides," The princess of the Tamaraneans steps closer to him. "As the princess of my people, it is my duty to solidify relations between the Tamaraneans and Gordanians."

Naruto smirks as he responds. "Very well then." He looks around sighs as he realizes the Justice League never arrived. _These idiots are the protectors of Earth?_ He shakes his head in disappointment and moves to leave.

"Stop right there!"

"Hm?" Naruto and Koriand'r turn around and notice four teens near Koriand'r age stare at them from the street below. "What do you want?"

Robin, sidekick of Batman, wasn't having a good day. He had just arrived in Jump City to try going solo when it was invaded only for the leader of the invading force to be killed by a black-haired man with another woman near his own age. "Why did you kill that man! Surrender yourself and your partner there!"

Naruto rolls his eyes and deactivates his Rinnegan. "Go away little pigeon. That's your name right? Never mind. It's irrelevant."

"My name is Robin!"

The black-haired god merely waves a dismissive hand. "Like I said it's irrelevant." He turns his attention back to Koriand'r and says. "Let's go. I need to head back to my place."

Robin sees the man move to leave and so yells out one last question. "Who are you!"

Naruto merely looks over his shoulder and says. "You might know me as Oni." Without another word, he places a hand on Koriand'r's shoulder and both disappear.

 **)(**


	2. A notice to the readers

**Apologies I rushed to the conclusion that I had only one chapter saved but there will be more uploaded soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or the DC Universe.**

 **)(**

" _Master, I must protest her being in here!"_

Naruto sighs as he walks into his base, Koriand'r right behind him as Katao gives her disapproval of the Tamaranean Princess. "Katao-chan, I am her friend and she wishes to know more about Earth. I believed you would be the best person to teach her." He walks up to the big computer and sits down, creating another for Koriand'r to sit beside him. "Anyways, how is our guest doing?

"Subject Harley Quinn is healed of her wounds and currently sleeping due to exhaustion. If you wish, I could inform you of when she awakens."

Naruto nods. "Please. Until then, please teach Kori here anything she wants while I go take a look on how Project Fog is going." The black-haired god stands from his chair, aware of Koriand'r's sad glance at him while he leaves.

Koriand'r sighs when the door closes behind her new friend. She returns her attention to the computer and says. "Please teach me what you can, Katao." She hears the system give the equivalent of a sigh before doing as she was asked.

Naruto walks down the various hallways until he reaches a room with the Joker's partner was currently sleeping. Seeing that she was alright, he continues to walk down the hallways until he reaches a large room with various computers and machines working on a lot of coding and projects. Taking a tablet from one table, he looks over the various notes concerning Project Fog and hums in satisfaction. "They're ready. Hm?" He scrolls through the tablet and finds a project he hadn't authorized. Looking through the details, his eyes widen at the possibilities it presented. "You're brilliant Katao-chan." Adding his AI's project with Project Fog, he looks up towards a set of machines at the far side of the room that were humming with energy before bursting with light. Once the light faded, he sees a group of females standing where the light originated.

From the group, one with blue hair looks at Naruto and exclaims. "Naruto-sama, what did you do?!"

Naruto looks at her in confusion before saying. "Is that you Katao? This is the body you had planned for yourself?" He shakes his head and is distracted when an alarm activates with footage appearing of Supergirl fighting someone that looked exactly like her. "We'll talk later. Katao," Naruto sees the new woman stand at attention. "Finish helping Kori and now your sisters understand Earth customs. Since your own project has given them bodies of their own, they will be made combat-ready to assist me whenever they are needed along with you." He turns and addresses the two other women. "Welcome to the world of the living. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Without another word, he disappears from the room.

One of the females, a blonde with an expressionless look on her face looks at Katao and asks. "Who is he, Katao?"

The mentioned bluenette merely sighs. "Well, you could say he is our father."

 **)(**

Galatea grimaces as she holds her side. She had been fighting her original, Supergirl. She thought that with her dead, she could finally be able to lose that pesky sense of morality, but it is proving difficult for her when the heroine had backup. "Damn you! Why won't you just die!" She uses her heat vision and blasts Supergirl into a building before having to dodge an explosive arrow from Green Arrow. She flies over and punches the man, but is thrown back by Supergirl once the heroine returned to the fight.

The heroine glares at Galatea and says. "We don't have to fight! Please just surrender!" She moves to fight hand to hand with Galatea, but pauses when a pillar of energy explodes from the ground in front of her. She flies to avoid it and continues her fight with Galatea.

Unnoticed by all there, the entrance to the training simulator opens with Naruto in his black cloak entering. Seeing the two blondes fight, he turns his attention to the wounded Green Arrow and the Question. Making a decision, he teleports himself behind them and knocks them into unconsciousness. He looks around in surprise when pillars of energy erupt from the ground. "Tch. So the people in Cadmus will blow up this place to destroy the evidence hm?" He uses his powers to teleport the two heroes with him from the building to a safe distance away before returning to the room. Looking around, he sees Galatea and Supergirl continue fighting, disregarding or unaware of the danger they were in. "You have to get out now!"

Both girls look and see the unknown man in a cloak standing by the exit to the simulator. Looking around they realize the danger they were in. Galatea sees the turmoil in Supergirl's eyes deciding whether or not to leave and punches her towards a building and flies after her. A moment later, a large pillar of energy erupts through the building. Naruto sighs before appearing beside the crater and sees both females unconscious. Making a decision, he grabs ahold of both and teleports back to his base.

 **)(**

Supergirl opens her eyes groggily. She gasps and leaps to her feet when she remembers her fight with Galatea and falling unconscious when hit by a beam of energy. She sees the door to her room open and an orange-skinned woman with red hair walk in with a tray of food. "Hello! My name is Koriand'r, but I suppose in you language it would be Starfire. It nice to meet you!"

Supergirl is taken aback by this woman's cheerful attitude. "Hello. My name is Kara." She looks around at the metal walls and simple sink with a mirror. "Where am I?"

Koriand'r hums in thought as she says. "Well, I guess you could say this is Naruto's home. He never was clear." The Tamaranean Princess smiles brightly as she places the tray beside Kara on her bed. "Please enjoy the food and come to the main area when you feel up to it." She points to another door in the room. "You could use the bathroom to take a shower if you would like. Naruto would like to see you when you're ready ok?" She leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

Kara sighs before deciding on taking a shower and eating the food, a sandwich and glass of soda, before leaving her room. Now dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, she walks into a room that could be considered a living room. She is surprised to see three other women sitting around with Starfire. One was a blonde with her hair done in long pigtails along with green eyes and dressed in a yellow dress, but looking very uncomfortable. Talking to her was a brunette with blue eyes wearing a colorful sleeveless shirt and jeans with one jean leg cut off just below her posterior. Sitting beside them and looking rather impatient was a girl with long blue hair and eyes wearing a white sundress. Kara looks at a door to her left and freezes when she sees who exactly it was. The Justice League were informed of Oni's presence in Jump City by Robin after forming his Teen Titans team as well as given a description of what he looked like and the man that walked in fit the description perfectly. She raises her arms in a defensive position when she sees her clone walk in behind the blonde male.

Naruto grunts when he sees the cousin of Superman react the way she did. "Enough. There will be no fighting in my home got it." He forces Galatea to lower her arms while giving Kara a mild glare.

Kara nods once in agreement before asking. "Where are we? I'm thankful to you for helping me, but am I your prisoner, Oni?"

Naruto snorts. "So little pigeon told the Justice League of my identity then? No matter." He waves a hand around as he says. "This is my base you could say. It's in a separate dimension only I can get into. Others will need to use a special entrance that I won't tell you." He walks over and sits down on the couch beside the blue haired woman, everyone well aware of her becoming flustered as she blushes lightly. "Both of you have been asleep for three days. You're injuries were healed by the second day with a bit of help from me."

Kara looks at him in shock. "Three days! I need to go or my cousin will go crazy!" She moves to fly off, only to fall on her face when nothing happens. "Why can't I fly?"

Naruto lets out a small laugh. "Calm down Kara. What's he going to do? Lecture you?" He lets out a derisive snort. "If you stay, I promise to help you out with some training."

Kara crosses her arms and asks. "Why? What could you teach me?"

Naruto looks at her only to disappear and reappear behind her with a kunai to her neck. "From what I saw when I found you and Galatea here," He points at the mentioned clone with the kunai, aware of the glare he got from her. "Both of you could use the training. With my help, you could both take down the Justice League and any other super...whatever on your own."

Kara uses her arms to gently lower his own from her neck. "What are you?" She asks cautiously.

Naruto smiles and says. "I'm a Shinju or in English a god tree." At Kara's and Galatea's incredulous looks, he shrugs. "I don't care if you don't believe me." He looks at the bluenette beside him and says. "Katao, could you take your sisters to Kori's room and continue your studies for today?"

The blue haired woman casts Kara and Galatea a suspicious look. "Of course master." She gets up from her seat and leads the other two women out of the room.

"Well then, will you two accept my offer to train you?"

Kara and Galatea look at each other before glaring. Remembering how easily he restrained Kara, both sigh and say in unison. "Yes."

 **)(**

"How could you lose her!" Superman was furious. Green Arrow and the Question were found in an empty building nearby the Nuvo-Gen lab that was destroyed. After they were asked why they were there, Superman was enraged that his cousin's whereabouts were unknown after they were knocked out. "She could be imprisoned somewhere for all we know!" The superhero punches a wall in his frustration. "I'm getting a team together and look for her." Before he could do just that, Batman places a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I'm not going to be sitting around while she could be in danger!"

Batman narrows his eyes as he says. "I know, but you can't just go running around looking for her. If she was captured, there is a high chance her captors will go to ground and hide. If that happens, it's possible you will never find her." He lets go of Superman and walks over to one of the computers of the Watchtower. "Until we can find a concrete lead, we will have to stay put and hope Kara is alright."

Superman tightens his hands into fists and he thinks of the horrible possible fates his cousin is going through. "I will never forgive myself for not being there." He punches the wall once more, making a hole in the process.

 **)( ( Time Skip )**

"Hiya!" Kara jump kicks at Galatea, frowning when her clone dodges and uses her heat vision to gain some distance. "Dammit."

It had been over three months since she woke up in Naruto's home/base. Since then the man, or god, had been training her and her clone in many styles of combat. During that time she had a change in clothing style as well. She now wore skintight shorts and shirt that accented her curves well. She stopped wearing her skirt and cape after one particular training session that had her flashing her panties at the man and her cape being used against her during the fight. He hadn't commented on the flashing or acted as if it fazed him, but Kara found it very embarrassing and was happy Naruto wasn't some pervert. She was given the clothes she wore now after the god had suggested using her sex appeal as an advantage for battle. He had told her of a good many fights that were won by women he knew who used their attractiveness to fool their opponents.

Galatea had gone through the same process, now wearing the same clothes. Both had decided to have the colors of their clothing to be black with secondary color schemes, blue lining for Kara and red for Galatea. Over their time at the base, both had grown fond of each other and now fought together as a team. They had learned so much from Naruto and were very grateful for his teachings. They had grown close to the black-haired God and his female companions and felt like a family. Both female blondes found out the three women they met in the living room were actually something between androids and actual humans, having used nanomaterials to create their bodies. It was during that time that the girls made names for themselves. The blonde had chosen to take the name Haruna while her brunette friend chose the name Kirishima. Apparently the blue haired android-human already had a name, having been the base's AI system prior to having her own body. Both Kara and Galatea discovered that the reason Haruna and Kirishima were created as part of one of Naruto's projects code named _Fog_. It was after Galatea challenged Haruna to a fight that they discovered the women's powers. They could utilize their nano-materials to become weapons, the ability to make near-impenetrable particle shields they call Wave-Force armor, extremely fast agility, and impressive skill with hacking. With these abilities, it became clear to both women that Naruto was making a team of sorts to help him, although why he would need any help is still unknown to them.

They had also grown close to Koriand'r and discovered that she was in fact a princess. Kara and Koriand'r shared stories of their home planets and would train with Galatea. It was no surprise when the three became good friends and would be seen eating together or chatting whenever they weren't training. Both Kara and Galatea had shared some of their experiences on Earth with the bubbly natured Tamaranean whenever they were relaxing.

Kara is shaken from her thoughts when she's punched into the wall. Galatea lands beside her and shakes her head. "You shouldn't get distracted in a fight. Didn't Naruto teach you that?"

Kara sighs and shakes her own head. "Sorry. Was just thinking of our time here."

Galatea smirks as she moves her head closer and whispers. "Thinking of having Naruto all for yourself now?"

Kara blushes lightly. Both herself and Galatea had grown feelings for the immortal and once each other found out, they've had a rivalry over who would get to be with the blonde. That is, until they realized the rest of the girls held some affection for the only male in the building and that Naruto would be more than willing to be with them if they really wanted to. Needless to say, Galatea had asked him to have sex with her many times during their stay in his home. Kara was too embarrassed to ask him for the same and chose to keep their friendship the way it was.

"Your training is over."

Both female blondes look up and see Naruto standing by the door with his arms crossed. Kara looks at him in confusion. "What?"

Naruto walks up to them and smiles lightly. "You have achieved the level of power I promised you. If you wish, you may leave and this would be where we part ways because of our ideals. However, I am willing to let you stay on the condition you follow my ideals. Do not misunderstand. I do not wish to forcefully push my outlook on you, but that you assist me on my endeavor. What say you?"

Kara and Galatea look at each other and nod. "We would like to join you Naruto. We like you a lot and while I personally don't like the idea of killing I can understand that there are people who need to die for the sake of all." Kara says. "I would like to let everyone know that I'm alright though if that's alright."

Naruto nods in satisfaction. "Then welcome to Akatsuki. I wish to recreate an old organization from when I was mortal to once again do as it was meant to do in its time. Bring peace to all and end the suffering humans cast upon themselves. Due to the actions of a vengeful man, the first organization strayed from its true pure goal to a corrupted one. Now, Earth requires for the Akatsuki to reemerge and strive for peace on a universal level." He summons two black cloaks with red clouds on it and gives them to the girls. "The others are waiting for us. It seems there was a fire in a Cadmus lab and this would be a good time to get anything off of it and perhaps reveal your safety and allegiance Kara, Galatea."

Both females don the cloaks and follow after their friend now leader. The three enter a room filled with equipment and the other girls there already. Kara and Galatea weren't surprised to see them wearing their usual clothing with the addition of the Akatsuki cloaks. They greet their friends and watch as Naruto walks up to a platform and taking a scroll from amongst piles of them. Seeing them looking at with a small amount of curiosity, he says. "I'll explain when we return."

Without another word, he teleports the group outside a burning building. "I'm going to establish a link with all of us to be able to communicate to each other. Kara, Galatea and myself will go in and see what we can get off of Cadmus while the rest of you keep an eye out for anyone who comes to investigate. Keep them busy until we are done and then we leave. If the League shows up, then I'll send Kara and Galatea up to assist." When everyone nods in agreement, he walks into the building with Kara and Galatea right behind him with the other girls disappearing to take spots around the building.

Naruto leads the two down a hallway and find an elevator. "At least we know there is more to this place since no two story building needs an elevator." He places a palm against the elevator doors and causes them to corrode into nothing. Looking down, he sees that it had to have many floors until one reached the bottom. "Let's go." He jumps off while Kara and Galatea fly down. Before he could crash into the ground and reveal their presence, Naruto has himself slow his descent and lightly steps out of the elevator shaft, the two female blondes doing the same.

"Wow." Kara whispers as huge creatures walk down a huge hallway with smaller creatures riding them.

One of the small ones spots the trio and activates its telepathic powers to inform its master, only to fall dead before it could do so with a kunai sticking out of its head. Naruto notices Kara's questioning look and shrugs. "We can't let anyone know we're here until we know what's here." Once the row of creatures pass, the three continue their search for information until they come across a large door. Activating the Byakugan, Naruto sees various computers and machines, one in particular holding someone inside. Once more corroding the door to nothing, they step inside and see just who was inside. Kara and Galatea let out small gasps of surprise to see a young man wearing a shirt with a very familiar symbol on it. "Seems they made another clone when they realized you weren't coming back, Galatea."

The mentioned clone tightens her hands into fists as feelings of anger and betrayal course through her body. "Am I really just a tool for them to replace whenever they feel like it?!" She smashes a machine nearby her and rips opens the machine containing the male clone.

Naruto and Kara watch this happen with sympathy and anger for their friend. It was unfair for Kara's clone to face this, but it was a good thing she had them and the others for support. Naruto turns around and uses the earth to restrain a man wearing a lab coat who had been trying to sneak up on him and Kara. "Now who would you be?" Without letting the scientist respond, he activates his Rinnegan and forcefully extracts every bit of information he had, leaving the scientist like a vegetable. "Despicable." He send his consciousness into the minds of the genomorphs in the lab and orders them to come to where he was. Once the majority had arrived, he asks. "How do we wake him up?" He points to the still asleep male clone.

One of the genomorphs steps forward and says through the mind link. " _You only need to speak to him through the link."_

Nodding his thanks, Naruto does just as he was told. " _Wake up."_ He watches as the man, boy really, wakes up and sees the large group of people and genomorphs. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What is yours?" Instead of giving a response, the boy gains an enraged look and starts attacking Naruto and the female kryptonians in a berserker's rage. Naruto dodges a punch lazily and sighs in exasperation. He moves the earth to restrain the clone until he couldn't move. "Are you done, kid?"

The clone glares at him and tries to get out of the earthen restraints. "Why can't I get loose."

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Because I will it not to let you go." He walks up to him and asks. "Now, what is your name."

The clone glares even harder before he looks down. "I don't have one."

Naruto opens his mouth to respond, only to pause as he receives a message from Koriand'r outside. "Well unless you want to stay here and be Cadmus's weapon like they intended for your sister here," He motions to Galatea who gave an angry nod. "You can come with us. All of you." He adds as he looks to the genomorphs. "I know of a planet near the edge of this galaxy that is uninhabited with plenty of food and water. You could cultivate it and start a life, a real life, for yourselves."

The genomorphs look at each other before the one who had stepped forward says. " _We would greatly appreciate that gift."_ He bows before asking. " _Who are you, Naruto Uzumaki?"_

Naruto looks at them before saying. "I am a god. The reason for your creation was out of fear and greed for power of humans. I want to give your lives more meaning than being expendable tools. Goodbye and enjoy your new lives." With a wave of a hand, the genomorphs begin disappearing one by one.

The leader of the genomorphs bows once more and before he was enveloped in the light to be transported away, he says. " _We will not forget this kindness, Naruto Uzumaki."_

The group of now four look at each other before the three Akatsuki members look at the brunette male. Naruto asks as Galatea and Kara tense up for a fight. "So will you be staying or do you want to join us?"

The male clone tightens his hands into fists. "I am no one's weapon." He steps forward and stands beside the three.

"Well come on. From what I have seen of the scientist's memories, you were made from the DNA of Superman, but you don't seem to have complete access to your powers. No doubt a limitation should you ever go rogue. Just stand still for me to fix that." Naruto places a hand on the brunette's shoulder before take it back. "There you go. As for your name, what does Connor sound?"

The clone of Superman stays silent for a moment before nodding his head. "I will go with you. I will take that name too."

Galatea smiles a bit. "I guess that makes us siblings of sorts." She wraps an arm around Connor's shoulder as her smile widens.

Naruto smiles as the three kryptonians converse with each other. "You three can chat later when we return to base, it seems the Justice League sent Pigeon and his team to do the same we've come to do. Let's go." He leads three out of the building to find Koriand'r and the others facing the Titans with a few more additions. "Huh. Looks like you've been expanding your team Pigeon." He glances at the female Martian, Atlantean soldier, and future replacement of Flash.

Robin grimaces. "My name is Robin! You're all under arrest for the murder of many people. The league is already on their way so just surrender!"

Naruto scoffs. "The only one who had killed anyone is me. The rest are innocent since they've only just become active. Not only that, but you would arrest them and Kara merely for being affiliated with me?"

Robin's eyes widen in surprise. He hadn't noticed Kara since it's been months since he's last seen her and with her change in clothing, it was harder to notice the female Argoan. "Supergirl? Come on it's safe now. You can come back with us now that this monster will be detained for his crimes." Batman's apprentice stretches out a hand for Kara to take.

Kara looks between Naruto and Robin before stepping closer to the blonde god. "I decided to join Naruto. After all I've seen, felt, and learned, I believe his goal is right and the only salvation for humanity."

Robin lowers his hand with a frown as another group lands behind his. Amongst them was the Man of Steel himself. Superman sees the group of girls and two males with his eyes landing on Kara. "Kara? Oh thank the stars you're alright." His expression hardens when he sees Naruto and takes a stance. "Release her Oni and we might show leniency in your trial."

Naruto and his group look at each other before they laugh while Naruto merely grins in amusement. "You seem to be under the impression that I will let you detain myself and my group." He shakes his head. "I have only been here when you arrived was because Kara here wanted you to know she was fine, but that she has _willingly_ chosen to join me. Now that that is done, we will take our leave, _heroes._ But here, have a parting gift just because I believe a family reunion is in order for Bats." He glances at the Dark Knight before teleporting his group to their base before slamming a hand into the ground. With a loud groan, the earth splits open and two coffins erupt from the gaping holes.

Batman's eyes widen when he recognizes the coffins. His surprise and shock grows when the lids fall off and two people step out. "Father, Mother." His expression hardens as he yells at Naruto. "This can't be real. No one can bring back the dead!"

Naruto looks into Batman's eyes. "I did it back in the mall. Although partially just as a means to distract you. Now I have brought your parents back from the dead just as when they died, Bruce. I have placed information of your doings since their deaths and have allowed them free reign for a whole day. As well as giving them gifts and incentives." With that, the black-haired god disappears with Bruce's parents glaring at their son.

His father steps forward and says. "I don't know who that man was, but I have seen what you've done since your mother's and mine's deaths and I am very disappointed in you, my son. With all you've accomplished and seen, I would've believed you would have gone out of your way to help people in need. You could have opened hospitals for the poor and homeless. So many things you could've done to truly help people, you instead become this and fight aliens and supervillains. While a noble goal, you have allowed them to continue in their rampage, killing people and causing chaos."

Bruce's mother also says. "My little boy, have our deaths taught you nothing?" She shakes her head in disappointment. "That man is changing the world for the better. He plans on doing what you and your friends refuse to do."

Batman shakes his head. "Mother, father who am I to be judge, jury, and executioner. Tell me what he plans to do. He is dangerous!"

The revived couple only shake their heads. "We have seen what Naruto has seen and felt what he feels. We also agree that his goal is the only one that can save humanity from itself." Both take fighting stances as they say. "You have disappointed us, Bruce." Both charge forward and punch the gathered heroes, actually managing to take down Black Canary in their surprising onslaught.

Batman watches this happen while shaking his head, not being able to understand. "I-I can't fight my own parents."

Superman looks at his friend and nods in understanding. "Justice League, restrain them!" The Leaguers move to do just that, but find it hard to do so. Five of them were knocked out before Thomas and Martha Wayne were detained with the help of the Martian Manhunter and Superman.

Robin walks up to stand beside his mentor. "I'm sure they were only forced to attack under Oni's manipulation. We will free them from his hold."

Batman tightens his hands into fists as he clenches his teeth. "He will pay for this." He and the rest of the superheroes leave the burning Cadmus building as they head for the Watchtower, their emotions in disarray and thoughts heavy with questions.

 **)(**

 **There is chapter two of Shinju in DC. One again apologies to those I mislead into thinking there was only going to one chapter uploaded and that was it, but I looked through my files and found this chapter and more. They where in completely different files at least now I can continue uploading chapters for a while. Review to tell me your thoughts about the upload rate. Should I upload every other day or a least once a week?**

 **Ps: there are only Four chapters in total. So after that no more. Unless someone wish to adopt this fic or use this story as a base material.**


End file.
